Olympians In The Mortal World?
by StephLopez
Summary: What would it be like if the Olympians visited Earth? Very funny & this is my first time doing something like this but plz read & review!Ideas are appreaciated! Better than it sounds!Rated T for later chapters! Now an actual story!
1. Intro

**Crazy stories about what would happen if the Olympians went to the mortal world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Olympus A meeting around the end of August. Not summer solstice. After The Last Olympian before The Lost Hero *<strong>

"I AM BORED!" yelled Hermes.

"Me too, but I know what to do!" exclaimed Apollo.

"WHAT?" everyone asked curiously. You see, the gods have been doing nothing for the past hour. Zeus was playing a mini war with his weapon against Hades (who was accepted after Percy's request) and Poseidon. Hera was on her laptop checking orphanages to put Jason and Thalia in. Dionysus was reading a book called, 'T.T.H.M.F.W.A.T.W: The Top Hundred Most Famous Wines around the World book 1'. Demeter was playing Farm Ville. Aphrodite was redoing her makeup over and over again. Ares was re-polishing his 5 favorite spears and swords. Hephaestus was building a mini-boat (he had no idea it was a model of the Argo 2). Athena was reading the Hunger Games, again. Hermes was playing Angry Birds. Apollo was listening to music and _trying_ to write haikus. Artemis was writing the _Top Million Things to Do to an Annoying Brother_, book. And Hestia was playing with her fire. So now you know why they were very curious to know Apollo's plan but scared for Apollo's ideas ended in trouble.

"You guys are gonna break my eardrums!" He cried.

"Apollo, you had the volume up on full!" Artemis said writing down, _145- Make a letter to a mental hospital right away!_

"Yeah, but that's not the point." He rolled his eyes before saying,

"We should go to the mortal movie theaters." Everyone looked at Zeus with puppy eyes.

"Fine." He sighed as everyone cheered.

"But, you have to promise me not to kill any mortals or reveal your identities. And if we go, we can't go as gods because what we have is not… style." He finished as everyone gasped.

"Y-you know about _style?"_ asked Hades.

"Duh."

"But why do you always wear suits?"Asked Hermes.

"I don't know. It seems formal for a king."

"OH MY GODS! I always knew there was still hope for you!"

"What do you mean Aphrodite?" asked Zeus raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" she replied batting her eyelashes as the rest stifled their laughter.

"Okay, but we need to change at around 17 or 18." No one heard him because they were cheering but did as told.

A bright golden light made the Throne room shine brighter than Apollo. When it faded, Zeus looked younger with electric blue eyes and had jeans with a dark blue shirt and surprisingly black Jordan's. Hera's hair was medium length, rather than long and she had light brown eyes. She had a blue blouse with dark jeans and black and white heels about 1.5 inches. Dionysus was _better_ than before and had a purple shirt along with blue jeans and black Vans and dark violet eyes. Demeter had a flower dress and her eyes were a combination of green and white. Her brown sandals had mini wheat on them. Hades had a black polo shirt along with black jeans and black converse. His skin wasn't as pale as before but his eyes were still cold. In other words, he looked like an older version of Nico. Poseidon looked about 2 years older than Percy with a green shirt and dark jeans along with black converse. Athena looked like 2 years older than Annabeth but with blonde/brown hair and had a grey tank top under a dark grey hoodie by Hollister. Her gray converse matched her eyes and her short skirt made her look _way_ younger. Hermes looked exactly like Connor and Travis but about 2-3 years older as well as Apollo to Will. They both had polo shirts but Hermes was light blue and Apollo's a bright yellow. They both had jeans and gray converse. Artemis looked like her twelve year old version but 6 years older. Her eyes were sparkling silver like Apollo's light blue eyes. She had a silver tank top under her silver jacket and her skirt was short as Athena's but she had boots instead of converse. Aphrodite looked a model but had a hot pink tank top and short shorts along with her high tops (pink converse). Her hair was a dark blonde, almost brown and curled like Athena's. Ares was buffer but had a dark red shirt under his leather jacket. His jeans made him look exactly like the biker he is. Hephaestus was the most changed. Instead of being ugly, his face was better and he had a light brown shirt with dark jeans and Jordan's. Hestia had a brown dress and surprisingly, black converse. Her brown light hair was up on a ponytail with a brown headband. Here eyes were like a calm fire unlike Ares dark red eyes.

".GODS!" exclaimed Aphrodite as she got up from the floor.

"What?" asked Apollo as he also got up as everyone else followed.

"Athena, you look better!"

"That's why you screamed?" asked Athena but she was blushing.

"Yep. And Hephaestus? IS that you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Wow. Everybody changed." Muttered Hera as everyone else looked at others, then themselves.

"Yeah. We need new name." said Athena.

"She's right." Everyone gasped because Poseidon, _Poseidon, _agreed with _Athena!_

"What? It's true, plus I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Uh, okay." After 10 minutes, Athena printed a list of names. She passed it out as everyone else looked for their name. Here is the list:

**Zeus: Eric (ruler)**

**Poseidon: Dylan (son of the sea god)**

**Hades: Blake (pale no offence)**

**Last name for Big Three: Kendrick (royal power)**

**Hera: Reyna (Queen) **

**Dionysus: Bruno (simple, brown)**

**Demeter: Avani (earth)**

**Athena: Clara (clear and bright) **

**Artemis: Luna (moon) **

**Apollo: Samson or Sam (sun)**

**Hermes: Felix (lucky, you barely get caught)**

**Aphrodite: Bella (beauty) Amor (love)**

**Ares: Gabriel (Masculine) **

**Hephaestus: Alan (little rock) **

**Hestia: Chara (joy, happiness) **

**Last names really don't matter except for the Big Three.**

"Wow. I like my name." said Apo- Sam said.

* * *

><p><strong>So was the intro good? In the next chapter they WILL be going to the movies. It will be very funny but this is just the beginning! Please REVIEW! Ideas are appreactiated!<strong>

**Peace,**

**Reader121**


	2. Old Ladies and Missing People?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! After the last Olympian before the lost hero**

***Most Famous Movie Theatre in NYC*  
>Hermes POV:<strong>

Being allowed to visit the mortal world for at least a night has been the longest break I've ever received (not counting the time we fought Typhon). Athe-Clara and Pose-Dylan were fighting over which movie to watch. Meanwhile, Apollo and I were putting our plan into action. Not telling you till you hear Clara's scream!

"Why don't we go in groups?" suggested Deme-Avani.

"Ok." Replied Dino-Bruno. Why did Athena have to name him after Bruno Mars?

"I guess that's ok." Clara said before saying,

"The first group would be: Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis." Artemis groaned as me and Apollo grinned.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the most responsible one. The next group is: Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus. Then its Hades, Demeter, and Dionysus. After that it's Poseidon, Hestia and I. Ok?" everyone nodded as we got into our groups.

**Group 1 (Artemis, Hermes and Apollo)**

"Okay, so I suggest we watch 'Soul Surfer'."

"No! I say we watch Despicable Me!" Her-Felix argued.

"Yes, Luna. Despicable me is way funnier and is for people like us!" Said Apo-Sam.

"But soul surfer is better!" Luna argued back stomping her foot.

"NO ITS NOT!" Felix yelled back.

"YES IT IS!" they were getting closer.

"NO!" Closer.

"YES!" Closer.

"NO!" One more inch…

"YES!" Their noses touching as Apollo looked at them mysteriously.

"Excuse me?"Said an elderly lady.

"Yes?" replied Felix annoyed.

"Could you and the lady lower the volume?"

"Yes of course." Luna replied.

"Thank you."

"You got us in trouble, lil sis."

"NO I DIDN'T! AND DON'T CALL ME LIL SIS! IM OLDER!" Luna yelled loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"I said, to please SHUT UP!"Yelled the same lady raising her handbag threatening.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" asked Luna.

"No and I don't care, lady!" More up.

"The _lady_ has a NAME! And it's Arte-"at this Felix clamped her mouth shut before they both could get into a fight.

"Sorry but she just broke up with her boyfriend and is having a bad day. We'll go see our movie. Bye!"

"OW!" Felix cried once the lady turned around.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You lied and said that I had a boyfriend!"

"But you were-"

"No excuses. Now were watching Soul Surfer."

"Fine, but where's Apollo?"

"I don't know!" Felix and Luna finally calmed down before trying to find out where Apollo was…

**Group 2 (Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus)**

"Can we watch Gnomeo and Juliet?" asked Aphro-Bella trying to charm speak the two gods that wanted to watch Fast Five.

"No. we agreed to watch Fast Five." Replied Heph- Alan as he paid the counter lady for the candy.

"BUT it has no love!"

"Yes it does and let's go before we miss the movie." Are-Gabriel said as he pushed Bella into a seat. Bella frowned before smirking. Messing with the goddess of love leads to disaster. As the movie started with the dude in prison, she got up and left unnoticed. But only one person , who turned out to be the same old lady, noticed. _These folks are troublemakers. _She thought.

**Group 3: Hades, Demeter, and Dionysus.**

"I say we watch Paranormal Activity 2." Had-Blake recommended as he studied the movie times screen.

"Nope. It has no cereal." Deme-Avani argued.

"But _none _of the movies have cereal as the main character!" Blake argued back as Avani took a step back and gasped.

"What? Are mortals crazy! No cereal! We are not watching a movie if there is no cereal"

"That's because cereal isn't as important as death!"

"Death is not important! Cereal is!"

"Can both of you calm down!" yelled Dino-Bruno.

"No."

"You know what? I'd rather be in that stupid camp full of brats!"

"Don't you dare call my sons/daughters brats!' both Blake and Avani yelled.

"Whatever." Bruno went up to the line and said over his shoulder.

"You should play rock, paper, scissors shoe."

"He's right. Rock paper scissor shoe!" started Blake. Blake had rock and Avani scissors!

" HA! I win!"

" No fair!"

" How is it not fair?"

" Because I was distracted."

" Fine, we'll go again." After 10 games, Blake was winning by 6 points.

"Guys?" said Bruno holding two tickets up.

"What?" asked Avani.

"Blake won so you two are watching Paranormal Activity 2 while I play Pac-Man!"

"WHAT?"

"No excuses. Bye, see you in about 2 hours!" yelled Bruno before running away from 2 furious gods.

"I'm gonna kill that god!" muttered Blake as he and Avani headed towards the movie room thingy **(I forgot what it was called :D), **but not before noticing or feeling a godly or more stronger presence.

"I need your help."

**So, was that good or am I being a little too paranoid? Please review! Your reviews keep me going and I'll also accept ideas! Flames help me fix my story! Oh and should i combine this story along with my other olympian one?**

**Peace,**

**Raeder121**


	3. An Old Lady NEVER EVER GIVES UP!

**Sorry for not updating late! I'm SUPER SORRY! But, here's a new chapter! ENJOY WITH VIRTUAL COOKIES! OOOOOOOOOOO Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon, Athena, and Hestia:<strong>

"Oohh! We should watch shark movie where they attack mortals!" Pos-Dylan said.

"NO! I say we watch The History Einstein (**Just pretend there really is a movie like that plz)**." Athe-Clara argued as Hest-Chara rolled her eyes.

"We shouldn't fight! Why don't we watch something that includes water and education?" Chara suggested as Dylan and Clara glared at each other.

"It better have sea animals!"

"And it better be educational!" _Why can't they just get along? _Chara thought to herself as she smiled mysteriously.

"Okay, I got the _perfect _movie."

"Which one is it?" Clara asked before Dylan.

"Um…" Chara glanced at the selections and widened her eyes.

"Oh my gods." She whispered.

"What?" both gods asked annoyed.

"I think Percy is finally famous." She muttered.

"What do you…?" Clara didn't finish because she saw one movie title that caught her attention: Percy Jackson & The Olympians; The Lightning Thief.

"Cool! My son is famous!'

"Shut up, Squidy!"

"No you shut up! You're just jealous that my son is my better than Annabeth!" Clara turned around angry.

"NO HE ISNT!"

"YES HE IS!"

"NO HE IS NOT!"

"SHUT UP AND ADMIT IT!" By this time, the same old lady (who came out of the restroom after Bella's 'disappearance') she saw the two teenagers and sighed.

"Excuse me, please lower the volume." She told them slowly.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Clara asked turning her to attention to the old lady.

"Well, since I last checked _you!"_

"Oh no, you didn't!"Clara replied angrily.

"Oh yes I did!" The old lady replied coldly.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING MORTAL-

"MOMMY! Can we watch that Percy Jackson movie?" a little girl asked as her mommy nodded.

"I'm telling you, the books are WAY better! They even remind me of someone." Her older sister said as they walked away. Dylan, Clara, and Chara **(that rhymes!) **looked at each other.

"Books?"

"Movies?"

"He's famous!"

"Shut up, Squid ward."

"You shut up, Owly!"

"Really? Owly? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Um… yeah."

"Pathetic."

"You are…. LAME!"

"GUYS! Please pick a movie and watch it, instead of-!" Chara yelled but stopped as she saw them pass out cold.

"What?"

"Um, sorry but they were annoying me." The old lady replied as she held her purse.

"What do you have in there?"

"Um, stuff?"

"You mortals are weird."

"Well, all of you teenagers are weirder!"

"Wait, you saw more of… us?" The old lady rolled her eyes before saying,

"YES! First I see this guy and girl fighting over movies just as these two other guys and girl plus I spotted these two teens arguing about death and cereal! Who does that?"

"Um, sorry for the commotion, bye!" With that, Chara set out to find the rest and try to wake up Pothena.

"You're late."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Good? Awesome? Pathetic? Lame? Anything? Please tell me what you think and sorry for the late update but I was writing my other stories! Please review and criticism is allowed (just not too hard)! Please review! Ideas are appreciated! <strong>

**Peace! **

**Thanks to: **

**Sprody, kimikumexi, Awra 13! Love Ya!**

**And! Question(s) of the day!:**

**Who shall be the enemy?**

**Who will be captured first? Who-**

**Okay that it! I dont want to give spoliers! :D :D :D :D :D**


	4. Why, scared?

**OH MY GODS! I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NO UPDATING! I WAS BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORIES, BUT I NEVER FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Death or popcorn?**

Hermes POV:

"AH!" Luna and I screamed.

"Bella! Don't ever scare us like that!" Luna yelled as I nodded.

"Sorry, but I really need your help!" I knew she was trying to charm speak us, but it didn't work.

"No."

"Yes, we will." Luna argued as she glared at me.

"Why should we help her?" I asked, totally forgetting that Bella was right next to us.

"Because she is our friend!" She took a step forward.

"SO?" I took one closer.

"Because I said so!" We were so close that I had a sudden urge to kiss her. Apparently, the Fates had other plans, because Bella screamed.

**Ares and Hephaestus a.k.a: Gabriel and Alan:**

"Where is she?" They have been searching for her since they found out no one was passing the popcorn (2 minutes ago).

"I have no idea!" Alan replied.

"Why don't we finish the movie or IM Athena?" Gabriel suggested.

"Great idea! Do you have a drachma?"

"Um… no."

"Ugh!"

**Pothena and Hestia:**

Hestia turned around and saw Apollo laughing.

"You should have seen your face, priceless!" Chara glared at him.

"That wasn't funny, Sam." He looked at her and chuckled.

"Of course it was! Whoa! What happened to them?" Sam asked, finally noticing Pothena on the floor.

"An old lady beat them up." Chara replied as she frowned.

"You also encountered her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Sam told her about Luna and Felix's 'argument'.

"Wow," She gasped.

"What?" Sam asked worried.

"Where are the rest?"

"Uh-oh."

**Hera and Zeus a.k.a: Reyna and Eric:**

"I told you it was a left!" Reyna yelled.

"No! You said it was a right!"Eric argued back.

"Ugh! Not only are we lost, but we have no idea where the rest are!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't suggested being alone to spent more time together, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't taken most of our powers, then we would be okay!"

"Shut up, and let me untangle myself!"

"Don't tell me to SHUT UP!"

"Whatever!"

"DON'T WHATEVER ME!"

"SILENCE!" The Cyclops yelled as both gods glared at him through the giant sunglasses they had on.

"Or else I'll cut the ropes!" They both nodded.

"And you'll break your neck!" Now, they shook their heads.

"Good! After all, we have more visitors to welcome!"

"NO!"

"STOP MOVING!" Reyna yelled at Eric as he kept struggling against the bonds that tied them together, upside down.

**Demeter and Hades: a.k.a: Avani and Blake:**

"This movie sucks! IT HAS NO CEREAL!"

"SHHH!"

"Ha-ha. You got shushed by a bunch of mortals!"

"That's not even funny, AT ALL!"

"SHHHHHHH!"

"Who cares?"

"I DO!"

"SHUT UP, BLAKE!"

"That's it!" The officer came and shoved them out the door.

"You see? Your yelling got us in trouble, Cereal Lady!" Avani gasped.

"Take that back!"

"NEVER!"

"AHHH!"

"Was that Bella?"

"No duh, Death Breathe!"

**I know it's a little crappy, but ideas are appreciated! Also, I'm not sure when I'll update but I may this Friday or Saturday. Please review! Flames are welcomed, just not appreciated. ;)**

**WeirdButCool**

**Thanks to Arwa13, kimikumexi, Sprody, and W.W!**


	5. Is ApolloSam on crack?

**Disclaimer: Today is opposite day! I DON'T OWN PJO AND HOO AND TKC! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Riordan: And opposite day is over!**

**Me: Really? You just can't let me own Percy Jackson for a minute…. :(:(:(**

**Riordan: Yep!**

**Me: I still can keep dreaming…: D**

**Riordan: *rolls eyes***

**Me: *sticks tongue out***

* * *

><p><strong>Bella, Felix, and Luna:<strong>

"AHHHH!" Bella screamed.

"What?" Felix and Luna asked as Bella panicked. She pointed to an old lady who seemed to not have… style.

"Really?" Luna sighed as Bella frantically nodded.

"Some people just don't understand fashion! I mean, come on! Everyone knows that togas are so like, _last century!" _

"Um, Bella?" Felix asked.

"Yeah?" Bella quickly checked her outfit to make sure she wasn't wearing anything unstylish.

"Well, you see "

"Spit it out!" Bella yelled as Luna yelled,

"WE USED TO WEAR TOGAS, DUMMY!"

O.o

"Well, that was fine on _me, _but not now!" Bella said after shocked silence.

"You are just… ugh!" Luna said as the old lady from before handed her a brochure.

"What is this?" She asked as the old lady gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry honey; depression can cause you to yell at innocent people! I'm sure you will be just fine." The old lady replied as she gave Luna a pat on the back and walked away.

O.o

"Um, let's go find the others." Felix suggested as he pulled along a shocked Luna.

**Pothena, Chara, and Sam:**

"Why are they so heavy?" Sam asked/yelled as Chara rolled her eyes.

"Instead of trying to carry them, why don't you pull them?" Chara yelled as Sam blushed.

"I knew that…"

"Humph!" With that, they carried Pothena towards the back of the theatre (Sam's Idea), Sam was out of breathe.

"Who *pant* knew*pant*that they wait *pant* Look!" Sam pointed to an emo kid (**Guess who?). ** Chara looked over at the boy and rolled her eyes.

"So?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"He looks like he's depressed!"

"NO, REALLY?" Chara yelled as the emo kid saw them and looked at them weirdly.

"YOU!" An old man looked at Sam.

"NO, NOT YOU! YOU!" The emo kid looked at him.

"Me?" He asked.

"YEAH YOU!" The kid warily came over to Sam and Chara as his hand traveled to his belt where an its-not-dangerous-just-fun weapon was.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked as Sam gasped.

"I KNOW YOU!" The kid looked at him as if he was on crack. Then he looked at Chara.

"Do you need help?" Chara nodded.

"Yes, please help me take him to a mental hospital." The emo kid looked at her more closely.

"You seem familiar…" He muttered as Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"WHY ARE YOU SO SAD? BE HAPPY! I KNOW YOU!" The kid screamed and took out a sword.

"Who are you people?" He asked/yelled as Chara smacked Sam.

"Dummy! You're scaring Nico!"

"Oopz."

"How do you know my name?" Nico asked as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Duh, I'm the awesome god Apollo; I'm supposed to know you!" Nico looked at him a bit afraid.

"Are… are you on crack?"

O.o

"No, why?" Sam asked as Chara and Nico muttered.

"No reason why,"

"Okay," Nico cleared his throat.

"If you " He got interrupted by another scream.

**Reyna and what's-his-name? **

"I told you to stop moving!" Reyna yelled after she screamed when she fell with what's-his-name.

"Well, you only said it ONE TIME!" What's-his-name replied as the Cyclops sighed.

"Why, out of all you demigods, did I have to capture you?" He started banging his head against the table.

"Um, are you okay?" Reyna asked as she and what's-his-name took a few steps back. The Cyclops looked at them.

"DO I LOOK OKAY? ANSWER ME! I'm SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO! JUST RUN AWAY BEFORE I COULD EAT YOU, SMELLY DEMIGODS!" What's-his-name was about to say that they weren't demigod, but Reyna pinched him. He yelped and asked,

"Can I have your lollipop?" The Cyclops sighed and nodded as Reyna rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the ally.

"Well, that was weird." Nico, Chara, and Sam said as they stared at Reyna and what's-his-name across the street.

"Tell me about it." Sam nodded as he started eating popcorn.

"Where did you… Never mind, I don't want to know." Chara muttered and Nico stared at Sam.

"You do look familiar!" Sam said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Was that good? Awesome?<strong>

**T.S: How about horrible?**

**Me: *glares at her* Nice best friend you are!**

**T.S: *shrugged* I try.**

**Me: *Glares harder* I was being sarcastic!**

**T.S: *opens mouths and closes it* you're just jealous 'cuz I have Taylor Swift's initials!**

**Me: What does that have to do with this story?**

**T.S: Dunno.**

**Me: Um… please review!**

**T.S: If you say that it's horrible I'll give you cookies and presents and****AHHH!**

**Nico: T.S is running away from WeirdButCool so, at least review!**

**T.S: *still running* REMEMBER WHAT I SAID.**

**Me: *stops running* If you listen to her I will stop this story!**

**T.S: *stops running* that's a threat! It's against the law!**

**Me: Fine, please review!**

**T.S: *pats me in the head* Good girl!**


	6. La Cucaracha! La Cucaracha!

**EVERYONE: HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012!**

**Me: Happy New Year! Any who, enjoy this chapter and this is a conversation me and this annoying kid from my class had. He looks like a son of Hermes and acts like on except that he annoys me the most and is more Roman like. Whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna and Felix:<strong>

Felix and Bella tried everything to wake up an unconscious Luna.

Bella whined. "I wish we had water to wake her up or something! Oh, I, um, gotta go, bye!" Bella ran away before Felix could argue.

"Goddesses are weird," He suddenly saw Dylan and Clara on the floor across from them. "Why in Hades didn't we see them?" Felix muttered. He shook his head and went over to them. There was a note saying:

Dear whoever you are,

Please help these people. They are . bye.

Sincerely, the famous god Apollo. And hesita and Nico.

"Apollo seriously doesn't know how to spell." Felix saw Pothena waking up and smirked. He took out a camera (don't ask) and took a picture.

Clara woke up first. "Where am I?" she noticed that she was on top of Dylan and screamed waking Dylan up.

"Whoa what happened?"

"EW! I got fish breath on me!" Clara got up and tried to dust off whatever she thought it was.

Dylan widened his eyes. "OMGs!" Felix and Clara looked at him.

"What?" they shook their heads. Clara suddenly noticed Luna.

"Whoa, what happened to Luna?" she asked.

Felix forced a small smile. "An old lady," Pothena looked at each other and nodded understanding.

"Can you wake her up?" Felix asked Dylan who bit his bottom lip.

"Sure, let me cross the street." Clara got it and crossed the street with him as Felix looked at them.

"What in Hades are they doing?" he muttered.

"READY?" Dylan yelled. Felix nodded. "OKAY!" 3 seconds later Luna was up and wet. She saw Felix and glared at him.

"What did you do?" Felix was paralyzing.

"I-I" Luna glared at him harder.

"Why? Why is it always me? Why did I get wet? I mean, it's not my fault that I fell asleep! It's not my fault that this happened! It's not my fault that cheese got extinct! Oh wait, that's Apollo's line. Any who, why me?" Five minutes later Felix was tired of her, so he yelled.

**Conversation me and that kid had (he said that because I was telling my friend to please staple my test. I feel bad for myself since we sit near each other:**

"SHUT UP!" Luna glared at him.

"Do not shut me up!"

"I can shut you up whenever I feel like it!"

"Well, than SHUT UP!"

"You shut up!"

"No, YOU SHUT UP!"

"DON'T SHUT ME UP!"

"Whatever, I'm going to ignore you from now on!" **Conversation ended right there and this happens every day. Torture I say! **Luna turned around and walked to Pothena. They found Sam, Chara, Nico, Reyna, and Eric (I really forgot his name) eating popcorn while looking at them.

"Oh! Popcorn! Where did you get it?" Felix asked them as they all pointed to Apollo.

Luna sighed. "Apollo, why are you pointing to yourself?" Apollo tried to speak.

"IBSU SLHGDHJ WI UBD SKJB IGH!" Luna sighed. Apollo realized his mistake and spit the popcorn out.

"Ugh, that tasted horrible! Anyways, I was saying that because it was me I pointed to myself since everyone else pointed at me technically showing that theoritaclley is was me who got the popcorn form the new invented technological machine so therefore it was me." Everyone stared at him until Nico said,

"I agree with you Hes-Chara, he needs to go to a mental hospital."

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I SAID PEPORINI! NOT CHEESE! PLUS I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS EXTINCT!" Apollo told the nurse.

"Calm down sir, everything will be alright." She closed the door and looked at the people in front of her.

"Is he going to stay there forever?" Luna asked too happily. Felix glared at her.

"HE's my brother! He can't b locked in a mental hospital forever!" Reyna whacked him on the head.

"Stop insulting these poor people! They have lives while you don't have one! Back to Olympus everyone! This is nonsense!" Chara yelled as they nodded and teleported to Olympus. After ten minutes of switching back to their godly selves, they sat on their thrones.

"Ugh, that's the last time I'm going to the mortal world with you!" Reyna told them. Everyone bowed their heads in shame. Until Nico said,

"Hey, why am I here and where are Ares, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite?" Silence. "You guys also forgot Dionysus."

_Meanwhile…_

"_La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar, porque le falta, porque le falta, una pata para caminar!" _Gabriel, Bruno, Alan, and Bella sang in Mexico. How they got there is unknown.

"I wish you a Merry Christmas! I wish you a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!" The four of them yelled as the same old lady came into the bar and yelped.

"What are you doing here? Stalkers!"

**Happy New Year Everybody! And no, this is not the end. I have more ideas then going to the movies! :D :D :D :D**

**WeirdButCool **

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness and please review! Flames will be responded with mean replies or sarcastic coments.**

**P.S. S. Sorry if this offended anyone but hey, they're Greek Gods. They do all kinds of crazy things.**


	7. Get your earmuffs!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing, reading, and/or subscribing!**

**New Summary: Going to the mall could be fun. But going to the mall with crazy people, is well, simply crazily, weirdly, and **_**very **_**horrible…**

***Olympus- One week after the movie trip***

"So, what should we do today? I mean, ever since the trip to the movies we have been less bored but were still bored!" Hermes whined as Apollo nodded.

Glancing at Athena, he said, "He's right. Some of us had plans but they got ruined, and another trip could help us… a lot." He finished.

Zeus hesitated before saying, "Fine, we could go somewhere but not the movie theatre. We should go…" He gestured for ideas.

"What about a picnic?" Athena asked as Poseidon sighed.

"Owl head," Athena glared at him. "Who wants to go to the park? What about going to the mall?" He asked as Aphrodite squealed.

"Yes! Please! PLEASE! PRETTY, PLEASE!" Aphrodite pleaded as the rest took out their earmuffs.

"Ah, that's way better!" Zeus said as he looked at Aphrodite who was cheering and Ares epically failing at shutting her up.

"Okay, it's settled then. We're going to the mall!" Aphrodite yelled as she snapped her fingers and everyone looked younger like around 21 and had on Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, American eagle, and Aerepostale clothes.

"Our names are going to be the same, okay?" Athena said as they each nodded and went inside the elevator. Apollo/Sam nodded his head to the beat as they entered the elevator.

Artemis/Luna sighed. "Could you please change the music, or something, Sam?" she asked Sam who shook his head.

"No, way!" Everyone else sighed. "This is the music applied here, okay? And I'm not changing it!"

Aphrodite/Bella groaned. "Just change it! I'm having a horrible mental image of you dancing in disco clothes! Ugh!" Everyone nodded besides Sam.

Even his dear ol' brother nodded. "Hard to say this Sam, but Bella is right." Hermes/Felix told him as Sam huffed.

"Fine, be like that!" Sam yelled as he crossed his arms.

Ares mouthed 'Drama King!' and everyone snickered.

_Ding!_

"Finally," Hera/Reyna muttered as they all got out of the elevator. The security guard behind the desk in the lobby was reading a big green book with a plain cover. He glanced at the gods and goddesses, then back at his book. He seemed to be jarred back to reality because he jumped out of his seat and sped to the teenagers.

"What were you doing here? I never saw you here before!" Zeus/Eric rolled his eyes.

"You know, we have been here for a _long _time. I don't see the problem." He said as the security guard paled.

"You-You have?" They nodded. "Oh no, Lord Zeus is going to kill me! If anyone asks, I'm not here. I moved to Spain, okay?" He didn't wait for a reply. He simply grabbed his book and a suitcase next to his chair. He got in a taxi and went to Spain.

"Wow, you contracted a slow guard." Reyna said.

"She's right, Eric. Why did you contract him?" Demeter/ Avani asked.

Eric shrugged. "He can see through the mist and doesn't bother you about monster or mortal problems."

Athena/Clara glared at Eric. "That would explain all the monster donut shops in Olympus."

"Oh," Eric said.

"Is 'oh' all you can say?" Reyna yelled.

"Here we go, again." Hephaestus/Alan muttered. The gods and goddesses, except for Reyna and Eric, got into a taxi and went to the mall.

_10 minutes later…_

"You are disgusting!" Reyna yelled.

"You are the worst sister ever!" Eric yelled.

"I'm also your wife!" She yelled back.

Silence.

"You know, now that you think about it, it's actually disgusting." Eric told Reyna.

"You're right, ugh!" She shivered and then said, "Hey, where's everybody else?"

"Not again!" Eric whined.

"See, this is YOUR fault!"

"IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"STUPID!"

"YES!" Eric yelled back and seemed to realize what he said. Reyna burst out laughing.

"You just called yourself stupid!" She continued laughing.

Eric glared at her. "Oh, shut up!"

**So, please review! Sorry but now I'm only going to update once a week.**

**I'm truly sorry. Ideas are appreciated!**

**WeirdButCool**


	8. Okay, im out of chapter names

**Hey guys! So, I hope this chapter makes you smile! **

_**To: alex kamoun: Thanks! I'll be sure to use your idea!**_

_**To: The nightmare97: Thanks! I'll be sure to use your ideas and thanks again for reviewing! **_

_**To: Yuri J.C: Thanks and that does seem like a good idea, so I'll try to use later on, because they will be bothered by a special old lady… And yeah, the gods do like to keep saying 'Yes' and 'No' a lot. ;) After all, they are just being themselves…**_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mall Or PJO or HoO Or Anything Rick Riordan Owns or Owes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The mall in whatever place you can think of:<strong>_

´THIS IS AWESOME!" Bella yelled as Ares/Gabriel covered his ears.

"Please, Bella, stop yelling and especially when I'm RIGHT next to you!" The rest nodded as Bella crossed her arms.

"Well, but I'm the only ONE who seems to enjoy this!" She yelled loud enough for people to glare at her.

Dionysus/Bruno sighed. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to look for a wine shop." Alan looked at him with a crazy face.

"What mall has wine shops for a god like you?" He asked. Bruno glared at him.

"You may not know this, but I have made sure that every mall in the world has at least one place that they sell wine!" Bruno said and walked away.

"Now, who's the drama king?" Sam asked. Everyone else sighed.

"Well, Bruno just stole your place, so that makes you the Drama god." Luna replied as she rolled her eyes. Before she and Sam could fight, Clara said,

"Okay, same groups as last time and please, do not get separated!" Everyone nodded.

"Fine, we'll meet here in about 2 hours to eat and then leave or actually _watch _a movie." Avani said as everyone else nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella, Alan, and Gabriel…<strong>

"We should go to Forever 21! No! What about Victoria's Secret?" Aphrodite kept on rambling and rambling about stores and stores and more stores.

Alan groaned. "Yes, because everyone cares about what you want and not what others want." He sarcastically said as Bella gasped.

"I knew it was true, but come on! Don't you want to choose which outfit is the best? Life is more than hammers and war, you know? Plus, we can be anyone and if you want I could add some fun to it by charm-speaking people into wearing the _ugliest _clothes!" Bella said all in one breath as Alan and Gabriel seemed to be in a daze.

"Sure, whatever you say, dearest!" Gabriel muttered.

Bella smirked. "Charm-speaking has _always _been my favorite power."

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan, Clara, and Chara…<strong>

"So, Chara gray or silver?" Dylan mimicked Clara as she held gray and silver earrings. Chara rolled her eyes as Clara smacked Dylan on the head.

"Ow, someone is cranky today." Dylan muttered.

"Well, maybe it's because you are here!" Clara said.

Chara sighed. "Guys, can you please stop fighting!" Dylan and Clara shook their heads.

"No because then I won't be able to-"

"…Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm…who could that be? Tell me who you think and sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to update this story on Sundays, Tuesdays, and maybe every Thursdays…<strong>

**Please review!**

**WeirdButCool**

**P.S. I'll try to make the chapters by 4-5 pages long instead of 2…**


	9. Jail With Zera

**Please don't kill me! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, so that's why I'm staying up late, and write 3 chapters. I'll update them whenever I can. Maybe around night or Monday Morning (Eastern Time)… And I found time to update today, since my birthday is tomorrow.**

**Enjoy! Oh, and thanks for the ideas, reviews, and subscribing.**

**Luv you all!**

**Reyna and Eric:**

"Okay, so turn left."

"Ok,"

"Right!"

Instead of truing right, Zeus nodded his head and kept driving. Hera saw this and glared at him.

"I told you Right, you womanizer!"

Zeus skirted to a stop as Hera screamed. "Ah! You almost killed that old lady, you dimwit!"

Zeus glared at her. "Do not call me a dimwit!"

Hera glared back. "I'll call you whatever I want!"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Whatever; this isn't our fault." Hera smiled. "It's yours."

Hera widened her eyes. "W-what?"

Zeus eagerly sat straighter and said in a girly voice, "Right,"

The old lady that Zeus was about to threw her purse at them and walked away.

"Well, that was random."

Hera looked at Zeus and said,"You think?"

Pothena: And Hestia:

"So, hey, mom," Malcolm told his mom.

Athena smiled and hugged him (he seemed surprised, but returned the hug).

Poseidon coughed. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Hestia slightly smacked him on the head. "What Poseidon means is that why are you here? Isn't a bit too dangerous to be by yourself?

Malcolm shook his head. "I'm not alone."

Athena sighed of relief. "Then, if you're not alone, who's with you?"

"…Dad?"

Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Ares:

"Okay, so this one or that one?" Aphrodite asked as she pointed to a guy and a teenage couple.

Ares shrugged. They were behind a billboard of Old Navy. "Uh, what about the couple?"

Hephaestus shook his head. "I say the guy."

Aphrodite smiled. "How about both?" Before she could get a reply, she pointed to the teenagers and said, "Oh, I hope you guys have fun trying to get out of the love triangle…"

Hera and Zeus:

"Stop looking, dork!" Hera yelled as the cop kept an eye on them.

Zeus nodded and turned around. "Ugh, I hate being in jail!"

Hera rolled her eyes as she sat on the floor. "It's your entire fault! If you hadn't argued with the young girl, then maybe her father wouldn't have us arrested!"

Zeus got mad and yelled, "Why are you always yelling at me?"

Hera also got up and yelled, "I wasn't yelling!"

"Was, too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ugh! Shut up!"

"Ha! You didn't deny it!"

"SHUT UP!" The officer yelled as Zeus and Hera glared at the cop.

"Oh, you messed with the wrong gods."

Please review!


	10. How We Ended Up In Jail, Love Trouble

**H-hey! I am sorry for not updating sooner! I know I promised to update soon, but now, I don't even know when I'll update. So, instead of excuses, here's the new chapter! Also, I got tired of Drama and Romance in my other stories, and I thought, **_**don't I have an awesome comedy story? **_

**Well, here it is! ~**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest: Yeah… well, I guess it's kind of late…. He-he… thanks for reviewing, though!**

**GreekGodsRule: Not really Malcolm's dad, but I am really sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for Reviewing! **

**The nightmare: Pothena…. Yep :)**

**Abby222: Yep, it's Percy! And I really hope you're not dead! :)**

**Silver Moon Huntress: Good idea… thanks :)**

**EatYourKimChi: REALLY? WELL¸ **_**Happy Late Birthday! **_**Oh and I'm in the East Coast, but still awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I'm still working on to own PJO ;) **

**Hera's POV (didn't see that coming, eh?)**

I'm going to kill him? Kill who? Well, my idiot of a husband! Thanks to his stupidity, he caused three police cops to come and arrest us. How dare he?! Anyways, here is how it started…

_Flashback:_

"Please don't hurt me by pressing that red button!" The cop who turned out to be the father's little girl, said as he pointed to a big red button next to the desk. We were just taken to police station.

Zeus raised his eyebrow. "What does it do?"

The cop smirked but then cried in pain. "No! The end will happen!"

I said, "Eric, don't trust him."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "So?" Before I could protest, he pressed the button.

Out of the blue, three cops came in and pointed their gun at Zeus and I. "Arms up where I can see them!" The first cop yelled.

They both did so. "This is all you fault!" Hera whispered to Zeus.

"NO whispering!" The same cop said as he walked towards them.

Zeus grinned and then pretended to start crying. "Oh, cop! She was threatening me and then she said how she'll kill my family! Help!"

The cop raised an eyebrow then narrowed his eyes. "How would I know that you're not lying?"

The other cop on the floor got up. "He's not lying! She even said that _I _was trying to trick this poor guy!"

I opened my mouth to explain, but I was already being handcuffed. "No! This is unfair!"

"Oh, shut up, _Reyna." _Zeus said as he smirked and started leaving.

But before he could leave, I said, "No! Please! Believe me! He's my husband but he planned this whole thing! He also almost killed an old lady _and _yelled at his daughter!" I pointed to the cop who said I was trying to trick Eric.

All cops raised an eyebrow and then the third one said, "Fine. Both of you then."

_Flashback over_

I can't believe he would do this. After all these freaking' years! I know that I'm not the _best wife, _but I still care for him and his family, except that Thalia Grace. I don't exactly hate her, but it hurts to know that she's the child of the man who betrayed me. Oh, I'll get revenge. I will.

**With Pothena, Hestia, Malcolm, and the Mystery Guy…. Or people?**

"Percy?" Poseidon asked as he stared at his son. "What are you doing here?"

Percy nervously rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Uh, well-"

Malcolm cut him off. "Let me explain." He turned to Athena. "Mom, I caught Percy and Annabeth on a date and he was disrespecting her!"

Athena's face was red in anger. "PERSEUS-"

"Mom?" Annabeth walked in the dramatic scene holding a chocolate ice-cream.

Athena calmed down, but she was about to go off again, so Hestia said, "So, uh, how's life?"

Hestia paled as everyone started going on about their problems. The same old lady who met Zeus and Hera passed by and shook her head. "Ah, these teenagers need some help. Hhmm,"

**Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus:**

"Aphrodite, I don't think this is a good idea." Ares muttered as he watched the couple and friend start to argue.

Aphrodite pouted. "But it is!"

Hephaestus, noticing that it was his chance to at least get her to like him, said, "I agree with you."

Ares glared at him as Aphrodite smiled. "Thanks, baby." She said.

Hephaestus smiled. Ares, wanting to kill him, asked, "Are we going to keep meddling in their love life's or are we going to stay here all day?"

Aphrodite mysteriously smiled. _Yes, two hot gods after me… hmmm…. Maybe I should get Poseidon to make Athena jealous._

Both male gods stared at their _love _and asked, "Are you okay?"

Aphrodite's smile grew. "Never been better,"

_**I know it's short, but I got this awesome idea! After about five more chapters of this, I'm going to make the last one about Aphrodite meddling in with Nico's life and-**_

_**I'm getting ahead of myself… He-he…**_

_**Any who please update! Oh, and one thing: Anyone who was survived Hurricane Sandy… WE SHOULD CELEBRATE! I survived it and I want to know what you guys thought about it. I'm thinking of doing a demigod shot about it…**_

_**Please review :)**_


	11. Crazy Teens and Zap!

**Hello! So, yeah, I know I updated late, but apparently, my teachers must hate my class. Any who, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I winced as Hestia started to get pale. I just knew it was her because of her teenage look. Instead of talking about my problems, I tried to get everyone to shut up. I couldn't even believe that my mom was acting so… so… stupid!

She, out of all people, should be the logical one and stop everyone else from arguing.

I glanced around and noticed that people were staring at us. I glared at them and they started to walk again. I knew it was a bad idea to come with Percy to this mall! But, of course, my Seaweed Brain had to pick this one!

"Enough!" I yelled. They all looked at me. I took a deep breath and said, "Please, just stop."

My mom's face softened. "Yes, my daughter is right." I gave her a small smile, but noticed Malcolm's jealousy. I started to feel bad until Percy said, "When is she not?"

My mom scowled and said, "Why were you disrespecting her?"

Malcolm immediately said, "I saw him trying to push the ice-cream on her face!"

Poseidon laughed. "That's my boy!"

"Poseidon!" My mom hissed.

Poseidon rolled his eyes and told Percy, "Come on son, let's go before she turns into an owl and starts picking on me."

Percy shook his head but followed him. We flashed each other a smile as he walked away.

Hestia was about to say something, but then, out of nowhere, an old lady came. She handed my mom a brochure and said, "You look like the mature one. Please take them to this place."

My mom glanced at it and yelled, "A mental hospital?"

**Aphrodite and the two love-sick Gods:**

"Eeep! This is _so _going to work!" Aphrodite squealed. She glanced at the used to be couple and friend who were now going separate ways.

Ares frowned. "What is going to work?"

Aphrodite stared at him. "My plan, duh!"

"You make plans?"

Hephaestus winced as he watched Ares being smacked on his arm with was probably the heaviest purse on Earth. "Geez, at least I have a brain." He muttered.

Aphrodite heard, _"Geez, at least he didn't say she doesn't have a brain."_

She turned around and hit him, too.

"What the heck!" Hephaestus screamed.

_Snap!_

**Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis:**

"You two are such idiots!" Artemis hissed.

Both Hermes and Apollo were looking at her with a 'you-just-found-out" look.

Artemis tried to pull herself up but couldn't. She wondered how on earth someone would accept going against little kids in those rooms/pools filled with those plastic balls **(I forgot the name :)**

Every time she would try to pull herself up, Hermes or Apollo would pull her down, just because they were trying to pull themselves out.

"Attack them!" A cute seven year old yelled as about 20 kids jumped on them.

"No!"

**Hera and Zeus: **

"Stop moving!"

"Why don't you stop cheating?"

"I do not cheat!"

"_**Really?"**_

"Whatever, we have to get out of here!"

Hera glared at him and stopped moving as Zeus tried to zap their handcuffs.

"Ouch!" Hera whispered as Zeus 'accidentally' zapped her.

Zeus smiled but it faded as soon as Hera kicked him in a place that shouldn't be kicked.

Zeus groaned in pain as Hera smirked. "That's what you get, _cheater."_

**Hope you like it! Also, this story is going to end soon, but there is going to be a sequel! It will focus on Nico, the gods, and his **_**love **_**life. But with Aphrodite twists! :)**

**Please review :)**

**~WeirdButCool**


	12. CHINA?

**So… hey everyone! Stop. Please. Just listen to me. I know I haven't updated in months. It's just that I'm not as interested in this story as before. That and I'm giving up on writing humor stories. Too OOC. Any who, this is the last chapter. No Nico love story, sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan**

**Hera and Zeus:**

Hera was ready to pop like a fat balloon. She couldn't wait to maim Zeus. Her Roman form was itching to come out. Instead, she took a deep breath and calmly told Zeus, "Transform us back to our godly selves."

"AWWW, but whyyyyy?" Zeus asked.

Hera rolled her eyes. "Just do it, womanizer!"

Zeus huffed. "Fine."

**Annabeth, Malcolm, Hestia, and Athena:**

"So, what are you doing here, mom?"

Athena smiled at her daughter. "We decided to take a break and come to the mortal world." She said this as she slowly ripped up the brochure

Hestia glanced at Athena and said, "We should leave."

"Why?" Athena asked.

Annabeth and Malcolm both said, "You're glowing."

"WHAT?!" The goddesses yelled before disappearing.

Malcolm shook his head. "I always knew mom was a little nuts."

Annabeth smacked him on his head. "Whatever, Malcolm, help me find Percy."

"Why me?"

Annabeth glared at him. "Just help me!"

_Just like mom. _Malcolm thought. He didn't dare say this aloud.

**Aphrodite and the two love sick gods:**

"Almost there!" Aphrodite said as she finished her jealousy potion.

Ares glanced at her and whispered to Hephaestus. "Your wife is crazy."

Aphrodite yelled, "I HEARD THAT YOU PHYSCO KILLING-"

Before she could hurt them, all three gods glowed.

**Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis:**

"Attack!" Apollo yelled as he and his sister and Hermes tackled the little kids.

A seven year old glared at them and looking back at his mini army yelled, "ATTACK NOW!"

Hermes looked up and said, "Oh. My. Gods."

Thanks to Hera all three gods glowed and disappeared before getting hurt by seven year olds.

**Olympus Throne Room: **

All gods landed on their seats. Athena was the first to compose herself. She looked around and saw: Hera, Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hephastus, Ares, and Poseidon.

"Where are Dinosuyus, Dememter, and Hades?" She asked.

No one answered.

Zeus sighed. "Ugh, not again!"

**In China:**

"Son, this is not Olympus!"

"Sorry, dad."

"You should have ate cereal!"

"Ooh! A WINE SHOP!"

**THE END**

_**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and followers. I wrote this for you guys! :D Forgive me for not doing this months earlier!**_

_**~WeirdButCool**_


End file.
